Un cliente odioso con una propuesta indecorosa
by VicPin
Summary: :Cran:Craig x female!Stan: :También Kyman y Tretters: Stanie Marsh trabajaba tranquilamente en la cafetería de los Tweak... Hasta que le tocó atender a un tipo odioso que le hizo una propuesta llena de faltas a la moral. Pésimo summary, mejor pásenle y lean. Rated T por lenguaje altisonante. Lime.


**_Buenas tardes, gente!_  
**

**_Bien... Aquí les caigo con un oneshot un tanto extraño, de fuerte lenguaje, y con una pareja sobre la cual hace rato que quería escribir: Craig x Stan, o sea, Staig o Cran XD. A esto añado al final un Kyman y un Tretters como parejas secundarias._**

**_Al principio lo planeaba para un Treyle, pero decidí que lo mejor sería implementarlo en un Cran :-). No obstante... Para mejores efectos de este fic de clasificación T por lenguaje fuerte e implícito y otros elementos no aptos para menores, decidí implementar un genderbend... Es decir, que aquí, Stan, Kyle y Butters serán CHICAS en este fic bajo los nombres de STANIE, KYLIE Y MARJORINE. _**

**_Sin más que decir, salvo que los personajes pertenecen a Matt y a Trey, aquí les dejo con la historia titulada:_**

* * *

**Un cliente odioso con una propuesta indecorosa.**

Era una tarde lluviosa en la pequeña ciudad de South Park. Las calles, bañadas por el agua de las nubes, parecían evocar a la ciudad de Venecia en sus épocas de verano; la gente, con paraguas en mano, salía a la calle con destino a sus hogares, a alguna cafetería o a un bar para reunirse con los amigos o simplemente para entrar a trabajar.

En una de las calles se encontraba una cafetería muy popular en donde servían el mejor café que jamás se había degustado en todo Colorado. De hecho, ha sido gracias a esa bebida por la cual el lugar siempre estaba lleno diariamente a cualquier hora del día, especialmente en las tardes, en donde los comensales podían degustar de café recién preparado y disfrutar del servicio rápido de los meseros del turno vespertino.

Stanie Marsh era una de esos meseros rápidos que daban buena fama a la cafetería.

Siempre atenta y amable, la chica ganaba sendas propinas por parte de los clientes satisfechos por sus cualidades y por su espíritu de servicio. De hecho, prácticamente era la que mejor lidiaba con todos los tipos de clientes, desde los violentos hasta los nerviosos. El dinero que recibía de las propinas y de su salario lo ahorraba para los futuros gastos que representaría la maestría en Paleoclimatología una vez que terminara ese año la carrera de Arqueología.

Su sueño era convertirse en una paleoclimatóloga, ya que quería buscar una forma de poder contrarrestar los efectos del Calentamiento Global, aunque lamentablemente aquella especialidad es una de las más caras del país.

El precio no la desanimaba, sino que simplemente le impulsaba a redoblar sus esfuerzos. No obstante, aquella tarde que parecía ser igual a las demás sería una tarde de pesadilla al toparse con un joven pelinegro de mirada impávida que llevaba en su cabeza una especie de gorro peruano color azul, ropa raída al estilo de los metaleros y muy mal educado, según le comentaba Gregory Fields, su compañero y amigo de trabajo.

El tipo era de aquellos que goza de hacerle la vida imposible a todo el mundo con cualquier cosa que se le ocurriera, desde la bebida hasta la "supuesta" rapidez del servicio; siempre que Gregory, Kylie o Tweek se acercaban a donde él estaba, éste empezaba a hacerles toda clase de pucheros llegando a rayar el límite de la grosería.

Advertida de esos pormenores por Kylie, su mejor amiga, la joven pelinegra se acercó al odioso cliente y, con la amabilidad de siempre y sonrisa forzada, se presentó mientras le daba el menú:

- Buenas tardes, señor. Soy Stanie y voy a ser su mesera por el día de hoy. Le recomiendo que ponga atención especial en las promociones de esta semana. Tenemos la promoción de un croissant y un cappuccino mediano por $15 dólares, por si gusta…

- ¿Cuánto cobrarías si me das una mamada aquí y ahora en lo que bebo mi café?

Todos los comensales y los meseros se volvieron hacia el sujeto; Stanie, por su parte, se sintió ofendida por tamaña pregunta.

_¿Quién diablos se cree ese tipejo para hacerme esa pregunta tan asquerosa?_, pensó por un momento mientras respiraba hondo y le respondía con tensa calma:

- Señor, esta es una cafetería, no una casa de ci-

- ¿Cuánto?

- Señor, me está usted ofendiendo.

- Y yo te estoy preguntando cuánto cobras por darme placer en lo que tomo mi café.

Kylie, quien observaba el incidente a pocos metros de la mesa de Stanie, pidió disculpas a los clientes y, dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba su amiga, encaró al odioso individuo diciéndole:

- Oiga, amigo, no sé qué diantres le sucede ni me interesa, pero mi amiga es una señorita y no una vulgar puta como usted, por lo que veo, piensa o percibe. Ahora bien, si lo que usted quiere es tener una fantasía erótica, ¿por qué mejor no pide café para llevar y se larga en este mismo instante?

- Kylie – murmuró Stanie-… No te preocupes… No quiero que te metas en problemas.

- ¡No, Stanie! - exclamó la temperamental pelirroja - ¡Este pinche ojete te está humillando y yo no voy a tolerar que te humille de esa manera!

- He tratado con peores personas, Kylie.

- ¡Pero nunca con un chingado cerdo como el que se encuentra sentado!

- Kylie, por favor…

- Tomaré la promoción que me recomendaste – habló el pelinegro de repente.

Stanie y Kylie se volvieron hacia el tipo del gorro peruano, quien al parecer se había enojado por no haber obtenido lo que buscaba. No obstante, antes de que la mesera pudiera preguntarle si quería otra cosa aparte del paquete en promoción, el pelinegro añadió:

- Si eres una señorita como dice tu amiga la loca…

- Hijo de puta – refunfuñó Kylie.

- Eso significa entonces que has de tener un coño apetitoso que se puede disfrutar en toda una sesión de se-.

Una sonora cachetada se escuchó por todo el local.

El tipo se sobaba el rostro mientras miraba a una Stanie indignada, quien le recriminó:

- ¡No sé quién carajos sea usted, pero se ha pasado de la raya! ¡Ahora, iré por su orden y le aconsejo que se largue inmediatamente antes de que lo denuncie ante las autoridades por acoso sexual y faltas a la moral!

Dicho y hecho: Una vez que Stanie le entregaba al individuo su pedido, éste se marchó de la cafetería. En ese instante, todos los comensales se levantaron y aplaudieron por la actitud y el autocontrol que en esos momentos echaron mano las pobres chicas ante un tipo tan desagradable.

El señor Tweak, quien también había presenciado todo, se acercó a las jovencitas y les dijo:

- Pueden tomar el resto del día, chicas. Lo necesitarán luego de este penoso incidente.

- Ehmmm… Señor… Yo… Yo preferiría quedarme aquí a seguir con el trabajo – comentó Stanie -. No me gusta dejar todo a medias.

- Yo también – añadió Kylie -. De hecho, tengo una mesa pendiente de atender.

- Está bien – dijo el señor Tweak -. Pueden continuar trabajando.

- Gracias, señor Tweak – dijeron las chicas al unísono y, con una sonrisa en sus rostros, regresaron a trabajar.

**&%&%&%&**

- Parece ser que va a haber otra tarde lluviosa– comentaba Gregpory mientras acechaba por el vidrio de la cafetería.

- ¿En serio? – inquiría Marjorine mientras le entregaba dos tazas de cappuccino a Christophe para repartir.

- Sí… Otra tarde de lluvia más.

Stanie, mientras tanto, entregaba el cambio a un grupo de señoras, quienes con amabilidad le dijeron que se podía quedar con ello.

- Muchas gracias, señoras – decía con una sonrisa mientras guardaba su propina.

- Al contrario, querida, gracias a ti – le dijo una de las señoras mientras se retiraban de la mesa.

Contenta por la propina que le dejaron las mujeres, Stanie sacó un trapo para limpiar la mesa y prepararla para el próximo comensal que se sentara ahí.

- ¿Cuánto cobrarías por encamarte toda la noche? – inquirió de repente una voz grave.

La joven Marsh se volvió indignada al reconocer aquella odiosa voz.

Ahí estaba de nuevo el mismo individuo de los días anteriores haciéndole la misma pregunta descarada que estaba destinada a las prostitutas. Desde el día en que ella le abofeteó y le echó de la cafetería bajo amenaza de denunciarle por faltarle el respeto, el tipo regresaba al mismo lugar, se sentaba en cualquier mesa y le hacía mil groserías a todos los meseros que le atendían y ni qué decir de los comensales, quienes incluso amenazaron con demandarlo si no dejaba en paz a la chica Marsh.

Deseosa de quitárselo encima y hasta de agredirle por semejante atrevimiento, le respondió:

- Mire, amigo… Es la enésima vez que usted me hace esa pregunta indecorosa y ésta es la enésima vez que le respondo que no me voy a revolcar con usted ni por los diez mil dólares que cuesta estudiar la especialidad en Paleoclimatología… ¡Así que, por favor, déjeme en paz antes de que llame a la policía!

Estuvo a punto de retirarse, mas el tipo del gorro peruano la asió fuertemente de la muñeca y le dijo:

- ¿Diez mil dólares?

- ¡Suélteme!

- ¿Eso es lo que pides? ¿Diez mil dólares?

- ¡Suélteme, infeliz!

Bebe, quien observaba la escena, fue a la cocina a avisar al señor Tweak, a Tweek , el hijo de éste, y a Christophe de la presencia del tipo del gorro peruano. Los chicos, acompañados de Kylie, salieron intempestivamente de la barra acompañados de algunos clientes, quienes se ofrecieron para darle una golpiza al odioso sujeto.

- ¡SUÉLTALA, HIJO DE PUTA! – gritó Gregory mientras apartaba a empujones al pelinegro de la chica.

La pobre Stanie, una vez zafada de su acosador, se dirigió llorando hacia los brazos de Kylie, quien la acompañó hacia una de las mesas y la sentó para calmarla. El gerente, por su parte, se acercó al chico del gorro peruano y le reclamó:

- Esta es la enésima vez que usted viene aquí a molestar a mis meseros y a mis clientes, especialmente a la pobre chica que está llorando por su culpa. Ahora, si me hace el favor de largarse de aquí y no volver nunca más, se lo agradeceríamos muchísimo.

- No me voy de aquí hasta obtener lo que vine a buscar.

- ¿Y por qué no recurre a las prostitutas si tanta urgencia tiene? – replicó Christophe – Ellas le pueden hacer el sagrado favor de mamarle la verga, si eso es lo que tanto quiere.

- Me harté de ellas hace tiempo.

- Pues entonces vaya a su casa y mastúrbese si es lo que se le antoja, ¡pero no venga a joder aquí con sus propuestas inmorales a cualquier mujer que se le cruce en el camino!

- También me harté de masturbarme.

- Consígase una novia entonces – añadió Gregory muy retador -, al menos que la tenga y la pobre ni sepa la clase de novio que tiene.

- No tengo novia y no me da la gana conseguirla.

Dicho esto, se retiró del lugar del incidente.

Los clientes que observaron el incidente empezaron a murmurar y a compadecer a Stanie, quien se había cansado de llorar y hasta incluso pidió permiso a su jefe para retirarse. No obstante, éste le pidió que fuera con él un momento a su oficina, por lo que la chica accedió.

Una vez los dos sentados en la oficina, el señor Tweak se aclaró la garganta y le dijo:

- Stanie, eres una de las mejores trabajadoras que ha tenido la cafetería en este último año… Pero esta clase de situaciones no puede continuar si ese tipo sigue rondando por aquí.

- Señor Tweak…

- Entiendo que necesitas el dinero para juntar y pagar esa maestría que anhelas estudiar en Canadá, pero realmente pienso que lo mejor sería que renuncies.

- Jefe…

- Es por tu bien que te estoy diciendo esto, Stanie. Ese sujeto no es de rendirse fácilmente, por lo que he notado.

- ¡Pero él también molesta a mis compañeros, señor Tweak!

- Lo sé… Pero tú eres la víctima principal.

- Dios…

El señor Tweak suspiró y añadió de último:

- Stanie… Siempre habrá empleo para ti en esta cafetería. Cuando quieras, puedes regresar, pero… Por ahora es mejor que te retires y, si es dable, te mudes de ciudad. Me ha dicho Kylie que te topaste con ese tipo en el parque hace unos días.

- Sí…

- Incluso me enteré que ya hasta interpusiste una denuncia.

- Así es…

- ¿Pues entonces qué esperas, niña? ¿Qué el tipo te viole?

- ¡No!

- ¿Entonces? Stanie, te recomiendo que te vayas a casa de tus padres, empaques tus cosas y te vayas a cualquier otro lugar por un tiempo. No sé, con algunos parientes en algún punto del país…

- Gracias, señor… Tomaré el consejo que usted me está dando.

**&%&%&%&**

Stanie estaba sentada en un columpio del solitario parque con lágrimas en los ojos mientras jugaba entre sus manos el dinero que había cobrado de su cheque de liquidación.

No podía creer cómo en cuestión de días su mundo se había venido abajo por culpa de un odioso tipejo que, para colmo de males, era un cliente frecuente de esa cafetería que le proponía de manera insultante una noche de sexo con él, como si se tratara de una prostituta barata.

Sus padres, enterados de todo el incidente, le dijeron que no saliera de casa durante su ausencia, y si le urgía salir, que fuera de manera rápida y sólo al lugar de interés. El tipo podría estar rondando por ahí, buscando el momento de acercársele y de insistir con su odiosa propuesta.

- Sabía que estabas aquí – le dijo una voz.

Stanie, hinchada de odio y rabia, levantó su vista y recriminó:

- ¡¿Qué es lo que quiere? ¡Váyase o gritaré!

- Me dijeron que te despidieron por mi culpa – replicó el hombre con sorprendente tranquilidad y frialdad.

- ¡¿Y A USTED QUÉ LE IMPORTA, DEPRAVADO? – gritó la pelinegra - ¡GRACIAS A USTED ME QUEDÉ SIN EMPLEO!

Stanie se levantó intempestivamente del columpio para correr y huir del detestable individuo que se encontraba frente a ella, mas éste la tomó de la muñeca…

_****_**&%&%&%&**

_**Horas después.**_

Stanie abrió los ojos y bostezó mientras estiraba sus brazos y manos sin moverse demasiado tan siquiera, ya que Craig Tucker, el odioso y acosador cliente de la cafetería de los Tweak, estaba sumamente aferrado a su delgado cuerpo de mil maneras posibles, incluyendo el hecho de tener su boca enroscada en uno de sus pechos como si fuera un bebé y su mano aferrada en uno de los glúteos, como si así se aseguraba de que la chica no se fuera de su lado.

El tipo roncaba el sueño de los justos tras la larga sesión de sexo que tanto se ha empeñado en conseguir gracias a su asombrosa insistencia durante dos meses enteros.

Por un momento ella consideró la posibilidad de exigirle los diez mil dólares que le ofrecía por acostarse con él en reparación por los daños económicos ocasionados por su insistencia, pero después pensó que eso le haría quedar como una prostituta.

De repente sintió que le succionaban el pecho y le apretaban los glúteos, haciéndole jadear del asombro. Craig, satisfecho por la reacción, se acomodó de tal manera de que ambos estuvieran frente a frente y le preguntó con una sonrisa:

- ¿Dormiste bien, Stanie?

- Sí – respondió la chica tímidamente-… Y me alegro de que despertaras. Tengo que irme a casa…

Craig la apretó para sí mismo y le dijo:

- Creí que te quedarías conmigo un rato más.

- ¿No te pareció suficiente el hecho de que me llevaras a rastras hacia tu casa y me desvirgaras como un loco?

- ¿Acaso no lo disfrutaste?

- Quería hacerlo con el hombre que me amara, no con un depravado.

- ¿Soy un depravado para ti?

- Sí. Un depravado que no paró ante nada hasta conseguir lo que quería.

- ¿Y eso no es lo que hace un hombre enamorado?

- Un hombre enamorado no lleva a la cama a la mujer que ama al instante de conocerla. Un hombre enamorado es aquél que habla, escucha, busca y hasta reconforta a la chica en los momentos difíciles, no un imbécil que sólo trata a la mujer como un vulgar objeto de cama.

- Pues entonces dame la oportunidad de compensarte las malas pasadas que te hice pasar. Conóceme… Y verás que no soy la bestia que piensas que soy.

Dicho esto, Craig empezó a rozar con dulzura los labios de Stanie y concluyó:

- Soy solo un hombre enamorado de una chica dulce y tierna… No supe cómo llamar tu atención y sé que tal vez no fue lo más indicado… Pero, por favor, sólo dame una oportunidad.

- Craig...

- Sólo te pido una oportunidad, Stanie. Sólo una...

- Yo...

- Por favor.

Stanie, sonrojada, sonrió y emitió sus palabras finales.

_****_**&%&%&%&**

_**Ocho meses después.**_

Stanie guardaba su propina en los bolsillos de su uniforme; dispuesta a preparar la mesa para el próximo cliente que quiera sentarse, la joven empezó a limpiar el lugar.

Kylie, quien había terminado de atender a un cliente, se acercó a su mejor amiga y le dijo:

- Ese cliente empezó a coquetear conmigo. Ya hasta me pidió mi número telefónico.

Stanie se echó a reír y le dijo:

- Bueno, al menos no es como Craig, quien cada día llegaba aquí a hacerme la misma pregunta de siempre…

- Y con quien terminaste en sus brazos hasta ahora – añadió Kylie con una enorme sonrisa -. Debo admitirlo, Stanie. El tipo no se iba a rendir hasta que le dieras su oportunidad… Aunque no te conquistó de manera ortodoxa.

Ambas rieron a carcajadas, aunque su alegría fue interrumpida por la llegada de un par de varones que se sentaron en la parte de adelante. Kylie, al reconocer a aquél par, frunció el ceño y se volvió hacia Marjorine, quien había entrado a retomar su turno después de su almuerzo, y le comentó:

- Ahí están esos dos de nue-

- ¡Hey, glúteos preciosos! ¡¿Cómo estás, amor?– le interrumpió uno de los recién llegados, un rubio musculoso con sendos tatuajes en ambos brazos, quien agitaba su mano como loco.

Marjorine se sonrojó mientras que Kylie, fúrica, reclamó:

- ¡Ya le dije que no le llame así a mi pobre amiga, depravado!

- Con que aquí estás, pelirroja – comentó el acompañante del rubio, un castaño corpulento, quien se había volteado a verle con una sonrisa llena de cinismo -. Pensé que no estabas.

- ¡Cállese, grosero!

- Ven aquí y deja que papi saque la arena de tu vagina.

- ¡Mejor métase esto por el culo, pinche cabrón! – y le mostró el dedo medio.

- Venga, Cartman – le dijo el rubio -. No provoques un nuevo show en donde salgas llorando como nena.

- Me vale un comino, Boyett – replicó Cartman -. Esa pelirroja va a terminar en mi cama y en mis brazos.

- Más bien tú vas a terminar en el hospital si le sigues hablando de manera descarada.

- ¿Y tú no estás haciendo lo mismo con la pequeña rubia?

- Sí, pero no me paso de la raya y al menos la trato con más respeto que Craig.

- ¿Q-qué desean tomar, se-señores? – preguntaba Marjorine con timidez.

- A mí me traes dos tazas de café, mi pequeña mariposa – le decía Boyett con una sonrisa -. Y al gordo tráele una mordaza antes de que tu amiga lo eche a patadas a la calle.

- Mejor tráeme un café con whisky y a tu pelirroja amiga para que me la folle aquí mismo – interrumpió el gordo.

- ¡Mejor fóllese a su puta madre, gordo infeliz! – le replicó la pelirroja mientras se sisaba las orillas de su blusa con la intención de golpear al gordo grosero.

- ¿Te gusta el sexo rudo, pedacito de melocotón con azúcar? - preguntaba el gordo con una sonrisa.

Stanie, por su parte, negó con la cabeza y estuvo a punto de echarse a reír ante la situación que empezaba a desarrollarse con los dos rubios sonriéndose mutuamente y tomándose de la mano, y con el gordo y la pelirroja discutiendo como perros. Aquellos dos hombres eran compañeros de trabajo de Craig, quien les estaba dando consejos sobre cómo cabrear y conquistar a Marjorine y a Kylie, las dos chicas de su interés.

- Hombres… No tienen remedio – murmuró mientras se retiraba a atender la barra.

* * *

_**Ok, hasta aquí llegó la historia. Ojalá les haya gustado... Ya que pienso extenderla pero como un relato original para publicar en fiction press. XD, en mi cuenta de Eugenia Rivas en algún momento. **_

_**¡Un saludo!**_

_**Vicka.**_


End file.
